


Picture This

by drow3n



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Punk Kara Danvers, Short One Shot, lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drow3n/pseuds/drow3n
Summary: Kara practices boldness and ends up hearing Lois' confession.
Relationships: Lois Lane/Kara Zor-El
Kudos: 3





	Picture This

“Can you picture it?”

Lois looked up from her communications homework. She hadn’t been paying attention. “Wait, what?”

“You and I, like, together. Can you picture it?” Kara leaned back in her chair, clearly no longer interested in her own work. 

Kara and Lois studied everyday after meeting at a freshman seminar. They bonded over studying the same major, became practically inseparable once Lois started dating Kara’s cousin and even more so through their break up. Lois was the first person Kara came out to. Needless to say, they were close. Now, they were seniors, they moved out of the dorms and rented an apartment together. They planned their lives around each other staying best friends. Their close-knit group joked about their married life-like friendship and Lois and Kara saw no issue in their current set up.   
Except, Kara wanted more. Kara had never met a girl like Lois. Lois was sweet and patient, really funny and stupid when the time called for it. She accepted Kara for everything she was: her boldness, her stubbornness, her love for punk bands and her wealth of knowledge on stupid things.

“Kara, I don’t think that’s a question on the worksheet.” Lois joked, not even looking up at her partner.   
Kara almost fell from her chair, “no, Lois, I’m serious!” She threw her eraser at Lois, only pouting a bit, not that Lois could see. “Have you ever, like, thought about it?”   
Lois did see though, she laughed a bit. “I mean, well, what girl hasn’t?” She marked something on her paper and continued with her assignment.   
“Were you seriously thinking about it? Or just joking?” Kara was relentless.   
“I guess, seriously?”  
Kara perked up, this was a good sign. She prodded Lois’ answer with silence, knowing that once Lois started she wouldn’t stop.   
It worked, just as it did everytime. “It was right after Clark and I broke up. Selina, you know her don’t give me that face, brought up the aspect of, like, well who’s next?” Lois kept her head down, a master at multitasking. “And I told her, I don’t know! I was all ‘Well Kara and I were thinking about moving into an apartment before Junior year is up, so I think I’m done dating for now.’”  
Kara did remember Lois telling her about this conversation, it was at least 6 months ago by now.   
Lois continued, turning her sheet over to review some notes. “And Selina got all sly, you know? She said ‘well you might as well just date Kara then’ and I couldn’t stop thinking about it after that.” Lois looked up for a moment to check if Kara was still listening, then back down at her notes. “I laid in bed that night, you were at that concert, uhh, The Regrettes? So I laid there and stayed up all night and thought about it. About us, y’know, dating. ”  
Kara paid the most attention she’s paid in years.   
“So, yes, I have thought about it seriously.”  
Lois’ alarm on her phone rang, both girls welcomed the break to the silence following Lois’ confession. “Shit, I’ll see you at home, ok? I’m gonna be late.” She stood up and gathered her papers and notebook, then paused when she stood before Kara. Kara looked up at her, confusion lacing her face.   
And, with a page from Kara’s book on boldness, Lois gave her a quick kiss at her hairline. Which left a deep burgundy mark in Kara’s blonde hair. “I’ll see you at home, Kar.” Lois smiled as she left the library, holding back her laughter at Kara’s dumbfounded face.


End file.
